


【张肖/方王/叶喻/江周】百口莫辩

by rapunzel14



Category: Quan Zhi Gao Shou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14
Summary: 旧文备份。也是送给朋友的文，青春狗男男愉快谈恋爱。
Relationships: Fāng Shìqiān/Wáng Jiéxī, Jiāng Bōtāo/Zhōu Zékǎi, Yè Xiū/Yù Wénzhōu, Zhang Xinjie/Xiao Shiqin
Kudos: 1





	【张肖/方王/叶喻/江周】百口莫辩

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文备份。  
> 也是送给朋友的文，青春狗男男愉快谈恋爱。

肖时钦早上醒来的时候，室友王杰希已经穿戴整齐在收拾桌上的文献材料。

“早，有课？”  
“嗯，早，你上午也有课吧，该起来了。”

今年的暖冬有点虎头蛇尾，看着春天要近的时候，寒流一冲气温直往下掉。  
肖时钦昨晚在工作室冲刺新模型，半夜才迷迷糊糊爬回来睡觉，被窝里外温差太大，他翻了几个身，又有些迷糊了。  
冰凉的金属触感戳在脸上，一个激灵睁开眼，是王杰希拿了他桌面的眼镜去戳他。  
戴上眼镜，总算清醒一些。

“元宵和情人节快乐。”  
一个福袋递到肖时钦眼前。  
“哦，同乐同乐，这什么？又是你做的？”  
“嗯，我清早日出算了一卦，你命中有桃花要应在今日。带着取个意头，里面是杜蕾斯，都是室友不用谢。”  
“……”

研究生宿舍多是双人间，分配也比较不讲究，往往不同专业也凑合在一起。机械工程的肖时钦和民俗学的王杰希同室共寝时间不短，心中默念一遍“民俗学果然深不可测”。

“士谦刚刚信息说外面风很大，外出的时候最好还是戴上……围巾……”  
王杰希的视线停留在了书桌角落的一团烂毛线上。  
“呃，昨晚不小心卷进工作室的机床里了……我记得我还有一条……”

肖时钦边说边从自己衣柜里抽出一条崭新的缀满粉色心形的手织围巾，又默默塞了回去，记忆中是系里唯一的女生戴妍琦送给自己的感恩节礼物。  
出于对室友的关爱，王杰希慷慨地从自己柜子里扯出一条给他。骚包墨蓝，色泽纯正高档大气，百分百开司米，手感柔软低调奢华。  
做了一个推拒的手势，肖时钦谢绝了。

“你衣柜里除了方前辈给你送的情侣款围巾，还有别的吗……”  
王杰希认真地搜索了一遍自己的衣柜，抱歉地摇头。  
“相比起和方前辈戴情侣款围巾，我觉得作为男人，还是要直面人生的寒冷。”  
“……”

“杰希，该吃早饭了。”  
敲门声响起的同时，肖时钦用直飙四百的手速穿好外套，准备迅速撤离现场给情侣腾地方。  
在门口看到衣着骚包程度比往日增加了二十个百分点的方士谦，以及他手上的爱夫早餐和紫色玫瑰花，他再一次确认今天果然是二月十四日，还刚好凑上了元宵节。

“小肖早呀，情人节和元宵快乐。”  
“前辈同乐同乐。”肖时钦陪着笑。  
“同乐不了，我是要跟杰希一辈子的，你尽快死心吧。”  
“前辈你想多了……单身也是有人权的……”  
“中午研究生会例饭，别忘了。”后面的王杰希提醒。  
“好的好的，我先走了，食堂的早饭要凉了。”

“啧啧，小张手速怎么比文州还不如，小肖是真没反应假没反应。”  
方士谦边关门边和王杰希吐槽，走远的肖时钦打了几个响亮的喷嚏。  
“上帝给人打开一扇窗户同时，总是关上一扇，他在这方面比较迟钝。”  
“确实，哥这样门户大敞的人实在打着灯笼也难找。”  
“士谦……我饱了，你自己吃吧。”  
“别别别，我做了你最爱吃的鸡蛋厚煎。”

“张新杰在等了，班长，我先走了，节日快乐。”  
“啊？哦，再见，节日快乐。”

肖时钦和方学才一起走出教室的时候，张新杰正在外面的走廊和江波涛说话，周泽楷站在他们旁边。  
放学时间，走廊人来人往，周泽楷站在人流当中似乎有点局促。江波涛不着痕迹转了个身，恰巧替他遮了下迎面的人流，也正好看到了走出来的肖时钦。

“肖前辈下课了。”  
“前辈。”  
“你们导师今天有点不讲究。”张新杰对了对手表。  
“抱歉抱歉，久等了。小江和小周也在？”  
“嗯，我刚刚也在等小周公选下课，就和前辈聊聊。”  
“哦，旁边教室今天是临时给公选用了？难怪声音有点大，什么课？”  
“演讲……的艺术……”  
“呵呵，小周很上进嘛，难得你们有不选在一起的课。”  
“前辈，这个公选课是演讲社和语言学的老教授联合办的。”  
肖时钦疑惑地看向张新杰，张新杰回看他。  
“演讲社这一任的社长是江波涛。”  
“……”  
“我跟小周先走了，元宵和情人节快乐。”  
“……节日快乐，再见。”  
江波涛走了两步，回身抛了个小东西，被张新杰迅速挥手接住又塞进口袋里。  
“这个前辈你还是带着吧，加油，学弟就只能帮你到这儿了。”  
“……”

“那是什么？加油？”  
“巧克力。”  
“回答太快了吧……”  
“我们也走吧，估计他们几个都等着了。”  
“话题转换不要太生硬……”

研究生会的例饭安排在每周周五，出席者除了肖时钦、张新杰和王杰希，还有喻文州，四人都是骨干，有事议事，无事交流，风雨无阻。  
不过，例饭的固定出席人数是六人，还有两个倚老卖老的博士生打着关爱后辈的旗号，长期以家属身份混在其中，一个是方士谦，另一个是叶修。  
肖时钦和张新杰打好饭菜，找到王杰希和喻文州选坐的桌子时，两个前辈已经开始了俨然成为例饭固定前奏、毫无新意和建设性的垃圾话对喷，  
尾声时，叶修搭着喻文州的肩，方士谦搂着王杰希的腰，相继以目害的姿态退场。  
饭桌上就剩下肖时钦和张新杰。

“下午一起去图书馆？”  
“呃，好。”  
肖时钦本来想着下午到工作室去泡一泡，但是张新杰这么问着，他就自然而然地答应了。

喻文州和张新杰的宿舍里，叶修百无聊赖反身跨坐在喻文州的椅子上，煞有介事地观摩对面张新杰书柜上按照规格、标题、颜色、类型、内容多层次完美列放的各种书籍。在他身后，喻文州的书桌上，一盒打开了的巧克力，形状朴素，缺乏标签的包装能大概推测是手制。

“张新杰这个强迫症，该不会是跟你住久了，连手残都沾染上了吧。”  
叶修含着一颗巧克力，模糊地说着。  
“有句话叫什么来着？”  
“好事多磨？你以为是许斌，许斌早就和刘小别修成正果了好吗。”  
“王杰希说今天有桃花。”  
“王大眼神叨叨的，你信他还不如信我。快有大半年了吧，等人下课、吃饭、泡图书馆、饭后散步，啧啧，专业都不同，亏小肖真能当是互帮互助学习小组小伙伴了。”  
“我觉得今天会有转机哦。”  
“哦？”  
叶修抬头看着手捧刚刚泡好茶的茶壶站定在他面前的喻文州。  
“想知道？”  
叶修拉他弯下腰，用一个舌吻回答了他。  
“呵，哥比较想知道你的转机。”  
接吻的空隙叶修低低笑着说，那枚在他口中融化了一半的巧克力被他灵巧的舌头推入喻文州口中，唇舌辗转，混合着巧克力的甜香、橙花的芬芳和若隐若现的酒香在口腔里弥漫。  
“真……可惜……”  
“文州你的心真脏，不过你以为哥是谁？”  
叶修说着话，狂风暴雨的吻一刻不停席卷过去。

肖时钦和张新杰以十二分纯洁上进的姿态泡了一下午的图书馆，然后互帮互助学习小组又一起去食堂解决了温饱问题，惯例饭后散步过后，打算再回去好好学习天天向上，结果震惊地发现图书馆外面张贴了临时闭馆一晚的通知。

“要不去我宿舍？”  
“啊？嗯，好。”

他其实没有去过张新杰的宿舍，正在琢磨这下可以去看看被叶修前辈形容为神经不可侵犯的张新杰领域。  
只是，现实总是事与愿违。  
当他们站在张新杰的宿舍门前，准确来说，是站在张新杰和喻文州的宿舍门前。  
房间的木门都无法完全阻隔的淫靡声音一浪接一浪地传出来，可想见里头的一室春光。  
张新杰和肖时钦都沉默了，然后沉默让他们隐约又听到叶修的声音说着文州你又射了，和喻文州的声音混杂着喘息说着我以为你刚才喷出来的应该不是牛奶。  
肖时钦顿时在内心给王杰希的室友爱点了个赞，虽然他每天早上都跟方前辈在宿舍释放闪光弹，但总算没有在宿舍释放过荷尔蒙。

“呃，不如还是去我宿舍吧，就、就不打扰前辈他们了。”  
“嗯，好吧，去看看。”

肖时钦觉得最后“去看看”三个字信息量有点大，但幸而十佳好室友王杰希没有让他失望。  
于是，肖时钦把自己散放着零件和工具的桌子让给了张新杰，自己去了王杰希散放着各种神秘器物的桌子，毕竟他相信工具零件还是比神秘器物对强迫症更友好。  
正如他所料，张新杰坐下之后，首先做的是开始分类摆放他的工具零件。

“谢谢……”  
“不客气。”  
“要喝茶吗？”  
“不费事，要不要吃点巧克力？”  
“嗯？”  
肖时钦转头看见张新杰也转向了他，手里拿着一盒巧克力递到自己面前。  
“喻文州多做了的。”  
“哦……”

天气冷消耗快，两人一块一块吃起了巧克力，喻文州手艺不错，很快就吃掉了大半盒。

“……”  
“……”  
“好像，呃，混了酒……”  
“入口的酒味被橙花的香味掩盖得挺好……”

他们几个人酒量相差不大，都没能超过一杯……  
两人心照不宣在心里给叶修前辈点了个蜡，不过白点了。

也不知道喻文州在巧克力里头掺的是什么酒，味道轻柔，简单就被橙花的芳香烃掩盖。但是酒精却逐渐堆积酝酿消散不去，直至悠长的后劲蓄势而发，渐入佳境。  
当二人能够稍微分辨出其中酒精的存在，那澎湃的后劲已然开始侵略感官神经，眼中景色氤氲迷离，耳边声音模糊暧昧。

张新杰骨节硬朗的手覆上肖时钦垂放在椅子边沿的手，随之倾身送上柔软的唇舌。巧克力、橙花和酒精混合的气味在翕张间传递，无分彼此。张新杰的舌头滑入肖时钦毫无防备的口腔，富有节奏感地点停滑动。  
肖时钦察觉到他在用软舌点数自己的牙齿，忍不住笑出声来，而后主动缠上了他的舌尖。  
一场呼吸唇舌之间的战术交锋，进退攻守潜击转集，剑拔弓张纠缠出本性的侵略与占有，最原始的食色与淫逸。  
浓重的喘息和意犹未尽的眷恋中分开，声息相闻的距离，彼此都能够清晰直视对方眼中的迷离水雾，不知何时握紧的双手能从贴合的肌肤感受逐渐飙升的温度。  
室内很安静，只有节奏不同的呼吸交替一下又一下，仿佛是暗潜伏击的倒数。  
张新杰再次趋近咬住肖时钦的嘴唇时，肖时钦的手也攀上了他的后背。  
如果之前的一吻算是纸上谈兵，那么这一次就是金戈铁马沙场白日。

激烈的接吻和拥抱，张新杰将肖时钦压倒在寝室狭窄的床上，双方身上虽是冬天厚重的衣着，却也都凌乱不堪。  
张新杰的双手一点一点解着肖时钦身上的衣物，炽热的吻从唇间离开点过额头、鼻尖、脸颊、颈侧，而后一路蜿蜒而下，留下一路间隔分布规整的红色印迹。  
肖时钦感觉着肌肤渐次裸露在空气中的寒冷，而后对方温热的气息和火辣的吮吻碾过，忍不住在剧烈的温差微微颤抖。

酒后乱性，无人打扰，接下来本是一路攻城略地长鞭直下，缱绻温柔而后共赴巫山乐不思蜀。然而正当两人下面都挺立着岌岌待吐，肖时钦的后方也已在张新杰灵巧严谨的开拓下变得松软嗷嗷待哺的时候，张新杰顺势从口袋中掏出今天江波涛抛予他的小物件，撕开小方块包装，将分身套入，一股浓郁诱人的巧克力味弥散。  
两人同时一愣，肖时钦眼中闪过一丝清明。  
“新杰……等……等……”  
“嗯？”  
眼看着肖时钦坐了起来，张新杰手下轻轻抚摸着他的脊线。  
“别……”  
不堪脊线被抚摸传来的酥麻感，他稍稍侧身想要避过。  
“肖时钦，我喜欢你，你呢？”  
张新杰眼中也恢复了清明，停了手下的爱抚，只是专注注视着他。  
“我……”  
其实肖时钦有点搞不清楚自己的想法，他没有想过太多，但他却是喜欢也习惯跟张新杰在一起看书吃饭散步，当然，似乎上床也不抗拒，不然也不至于一点酒精就发展到如此……  
他低头看了看彼此都精神奕奕的下方，略带局促和羞赧地苦笑了下。  
“我……我现在也没办法好好思考这个问题。”  
张新杰顺着他的目光低头，两人本就因情欲而染上绯红的脸上一瞬又充血。既然理智回来得七七八八，他们似乎都有点不太好意思看着对方，两人各自着手解决生理问题。

气氛陷入微妙的尴尬。  
“要纸巾吗……”  
“谢谢……”  
肖时钦稍微穿好脱得七零八落的衣服，站起身去倒了两杯热茶，递给张新杰，一人一杯默默喝起了醒酒茶。  
一阵漫长的沉默。  
“如果你需要时间考虑，我可以等。”  
“我发现自己似乎无法抗拒和你一起做各种事情，大概，这就是，喜欢吧。”  
“你的意思是？”  
肖时钦用一个温和的吻回答了他。

事态发展得一波三折，完全不在掌握之中，以致最后他们也没有重新再来一发的意趣，只是单纯地亲吻而后道别晚安，白白浪费了刚刚确定关系后的干柴烈火。

肖时钦第二天早上起来的时候，王杰希拖了把椅子坐在他旁边看书。  
“嗯？”  
“你醒了？”  
王杰希边说边去摸他的额头。  
“怎么？”  
“你昨晚发烧了。”  
肖时钦此时也确切地感受到了身体的疲劳困倦，嗓子也是火辣辣地烧着。他回想昨天早上出门没有戴围巾，吹了几阵晨风还打了一串喷嚏，估计感冒了没注意。  
“下次你跟张新杰都注意点，就算累了也要做清理，做好扩充不要受伤。”  
“什么？”  
“我昨晚跟士谦去天文馆看星星撞见江波涛和周泽楷，他们说在宿舍楼下看到张新杰衣冠不整行色匆匆恍恍惚惚，估计你们生米煮成了熟饭。”  
“呃……”  
肖时钦很想解释说我其实是感冒了，我们是清白的，我们昨晚做到一半就各自DIY了，但是怎么想怎么都感觉说不出口呀。  
“江波涛说张新杰走了，我有点不放心，后半夜回来发现你在发烧。”  
“麻烦你了……”  
“没关系，第一次没什么经验，而且也比较容易受伤。我看你们用了，估计不是清理的问题。”  
王杰希用手指了指书桌角落撕开了的杜蕾斯小方块包装纸，肖时钦捂住了脸。  
“幸好昨天早上有给你福袋，巧克力味还不错吧。”  
肖时钦内心忍不住吐槽，王杰希你竟然和江波涛买的一个味道。  
“张新杰竟然什么也没准备，难怪你会受伤，这不像他的风格。不过看来是个意外了，那些巧克力该是喻文州的个人行为。”  
王杰希说着又眼神示意了一下桌上剩下的那半盒巧克力。  
“你吃过了，没事吧？”  
“没有，里面掺的酒是拜托我认识的一个朋友酿的老酒。”  
“……”  
“嗯，忘了说，该恭喜你们有情人终成眷属吧。”  
“呃……谢谢……”  
确实是跟张新杰确立了关系，这个恭喜也算受之无愧吧，肖时钦默默地想着。  
但他其实更想说的是，王杰希你这么爱推理方士谦知道吗，而且这个推理败在了你跟江波涛一个品位上面了呀，这个也不是重点，重点是我们什么都没做呀，但是根本就是百口莫辩嘛。

门外传来敲门声。  
“估计张新杰来了，我早上给他去了信息。”  
来的果然是张新杰，还提着一个保温盒，打开里面是热粥。  
“你们聊吧，我先走了。”  
“昨晚真是麻烦你和方前辈了，谢谢。”  
“没关系，以后小心点。”  
王杰希话是答的肖时钦，眼神却看向了张新杰。  
“昨晚是我没注意，以后我会多留意的。”  
张新杰说得一本正经，当事人肖时钦很清楚他说的是昨晚没注意到自己感冒，但是语义就这么被歧义了，张新杰你的心跟喻文州一样脏呀。  
“嗯，再过一个小时提醒他吃药，还有那边桌上有外用的消炎药，我可没敢给他上，你们自己来吧。”  
“……”  
张新杰的脸也红了，肖时钦捂着脸就没松过手，王杰希你这都是跟谁学坏的……

王杰希离开以后，张新杰给肖时钦盛了一碗热粥看他捧着慢慢吃，用额头抵住了他的额头。  
“昨晚我应该注意到的。”  
“小事而已。”  
“等你好了，我们可以把没做的做完。”  
“不用等我好，我可以把你没做的做完。”  
“肖时钦，你的心也一点都不干净呀。”  
“彼此彼此吧。”

End


End file.
